Pokemon Sunset and Sunrise
i am still adding things I need help with English and grammar Pokemon Sunset and Sunrise will be released on 21/11/2021. These games are rumored to be the final of the core series. Strangely no new Pokemon have been revealed for this new game. gameplay The game begins in a small town in the region of Enond, you can choose and customize your character before you start. There are two rivals (genders are chosen randomly and names are chosen by the player): one of them is mostly a jerk and wants to be the strongest trainer in the world. The other rival cares about their Pokemon and is very kind. The player chooses their starter Pokemon however they do have an option for their rivals to choose their starters before the player. The starters are all starters from previous regions, with a few other Pokemon to choose from. The starters can be any of the past starters or: Nidoran♀ eevee Cyndaquil Mareep pichu tailow zigazoon riolu starly Blitzle Deerling fetchling Goomy grubbin Rockruff yamper dreepy =New Features - Shiny charm is easier to get, the more full the pokedex is the more cheap the shiny charm is in the shop. - if a wild shiny Pokemon is fainted, the player can go to the professor to get a shiny gen one starter (only works the first three times) - if an event is missed then the event Pokemon can be caught a month later. - accessories, you can buy hats, scarfs, sunglasses and more for any Pokemon. - Pokepaint, you can use a special tool to paint patterns on your Pokemon (dissapears after 5 battles they took part of, after being underwater, hit by a water attack or fainting) - "Party" has been renamed as team - three save slots =Returning features These only include features that have not returned in Pokemon games for a long time. - Pokemon follow you - Riding Pokemon - O-powers - Secret Base - Travel to other regions - Mega evolution - Contests - Poke beans - Poke blocks - Seasons (deerlimg and sawbuck can change) - Diving underwater (player wears a visible wetsuit and can be customized) - infinite gym rematches daily - rotation battles =Gyms and Elite five= Not much is known about the gyms other than their types and order: Water Fire Ground Fairy Dark Physic Bug Dragon It has been revealed there are post game gyms. Not in a specific order in game. gyms in post game and rematches have their Pokemon at the same level as the players strongest Pokemon. Grass Ghost Poison Electric Steel Fight Normal Rock Ice The elite five ( yes: five! Not four) and the champion starts at level 60-75 Pokemon but rematches are at the same level and the team's highest level pokemon. The elite five and champion's Pokemon type is in this order: Grass Dragon Ice Poison Fighting Mix =Legendary trainer The legendary trainer can only be challenged afternoon defeating the elite five, champion and all gyms. Their team is six legendary Pokemon, all level 100 and the team is randomized each day. =Nuzlocke= The nuzlocke challenge is a new mode under the name "Hardcore" It is unlocked after defeating the game once. Hardcore is created on a new save file, the nuzlocke follows these rules: A fainted Pokemon is dead (the dead Pokemon is taken from the team and the player can see any dead Pokemon in a cemetery) Shiny Pokemon are impossible and the player never has a chance to see one Girl Pokemon can only fight girl Pokemon, male Pokemon can only fight male Pokemon. Any gender can fight a genderless. Revives are not able to be brought, revives found on the map can only be sold. When all Pokemon (including the ones in the box) have died the the save file is deleted. Pokemon can no longer die after defeating the legendary trainer (the save file turns into a normal one except for the visiting dead Pokemon at cemetery) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series)